Question: Solve for $\ell$ : $\left(-7.4\right)+\ell=9.11$ $\ell =$
Solution: To isolate $\ell$, we subtract $-7.4$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} \left(-7.4\right)+\ell&=9.11 \\\\ \left(-7.4\right)+\ell{-\left(-7.4\right)}&=9.11{-\left(-7.4\right)} \\\\ \ell&=9.11{-\left(-7.4\right)} \\\\ \ell&=9.11{+7.4} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $\ell = 16.51$